


An Evergreen Crush

by WoobyWriter



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Depends on Readers gender, Emma Verde is a sweetie, Fluff, Het or Gay, Mentions of sexual things, Other, Reader-Insert, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: A chance meeting with your idol leads to a unbelievable evening.





	An Evergreen Crush

It was just any old boring day for you. It was a day of nothing but school, and being at home doing nothing. This was normal for any student. And with nothing to do, you at the very least went outside to find something to do. Besides which, you needed groceries. You sighed as you see the sky slowly turn orange. You really should've gone outside much earlier. On the way to the grocery store you look at your phone as any first year that isn't a scholar would do. Nothing much to see on social media really, nothing except the new school idol group putting on a live show in your area.

Wait.

It is that school idol group from Nijigasaki? Holy crap. 

You are a big fan of that group. Well, not too big of a fan but as someone who missed two whole generations of school idols, you liked this group a lot more than most did. You would look at the social media of each girl in the group to see what amazing piece of advice they had to share, or just the fun they were having together. You would smile at the bond they all had. With every song, you'd just listen to it repeatedly. You'd wish to see live shows of them, and now, that is an actual possibility. You are pretty close to the school, but since it's a rich prestigious school you couldn't really get in. But, now you can actually watch them perform! And there's one certain third year that captivated you from the beginning, one that makes you grow all giddy and love struck. The beautiful third year, Emma Verde.

As a full on Japanese person in an xenophobic country, it's unheard of falling for a foreigner, let alone a European. But you, you fell in love with her. You developed a crush on her.

From your research she's all the way from Switzerland, a country which has a lot of scenery like rivers, mountains, trees with busy yet calm towns. It was one of the most countryside, well, countries in the region. You thought she'd be happy to stay there, but upon further research, it's not the best when it comes to education. So it made sense. Anyway, back onto Emma herself. You fell for her for many reasons. She was beautiful, adorable, she's a perfect mix of girly and tomboy, her freckles only makes her cuter in your eyes, her blue eyes made you lost in them, she was very tall for a girl in a country with a shorter than average average height compared to other regions, she looked very womanly, she was kind, and most of all.

She had boobs that you just want to touch. Seriously, Emma has the biggest bust you've ever seen in the entire city let alone the probable entirety of Japan! You sometimes have thoughts of squeezing them, making her moan softly.

Wait what the hell are you doing? Snap out of it, don't become pervy now!

Either way, you had the biggest crush on the Switz beauty. She was the most perfect girl you've ever seen. Even if she was just a bit taller than you. And getting to see her perform live, would be the best thing to happen in your life.

Your train of thought though, was interrupted by bumping into someone. Luckily though, you both caught each other, in a different way. You both caught the other. The person caught you, and you caught her. Effectively, the two of you made hugged. You then both spoke.

"S-Sorry! I-I was spacing out! I'm such an airhead!" 

Speaking the same words in tandem. You looked at who you bumped into and went quiet. 

**It was her.**

"W-We spoke at the same time, how funny!" She gave a giggle which had a bit of mild snorting to it. Wow she laughs like a cute dork. However you didn't even process it, you were too busy lost in her eyes, or the fact the both of you are still hugging. It was Emma Verde. Your favourite idol, and your crush.

"A-Are you alright? O-Oh no are you fragile?! I-I'm so so sorry!" She panicked, thinking that she broke you mentally. That wasn't half false. It took a few bits after that to get back to Planet Earth and respond to her. 

"N-N-No I'm fine! I'm fine! I-I just... I'm a fan..." You went from loud and dismissive to quiet and nervous. The third year student sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness..."

It took a moment of silent before you both realised you were still hugging from when you caught each other. You quickly released and looked away, your face an entirely red hue. 

"Gosh, if all fans acted this cute and calm I wouldn't be  _ molto _ nervous!" 

God her use Italian words that you didn't understand at all was so cute! Also she called you cute!  Keep calm... Keep calm...

A giggle was all it took to make you lose your calm. She was just too cute!

"Were you by chance about to get some shopping?" She asked rather politely. She seemed so calm meeting a fan like you, yet here you are losing your mind due to your dumb crush!

You stammer out a response with a nod. Not even a spoken word, just a hum and a nod. Yet the girl took it so nonchalantly and with glee even.

"Ah! Well, no need. Since I bumped into you so rudely... I was, going to ask if you'd maybe have dinner with me?"

Wait what?! Having dinner... with your idol... your crush... this beauty of a high school girl...  This has to be a dream right?  You slapped yourself in the face, which brought concern to Emma. The Swiss panicked once more. "E-Eh!? A-Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine I'm fine! I just was testing if I was perhaps dreaming!" You panicked also. You didn't want to worry her with your stupidity. However, Emma took it with humour and ending up laughing, making her chest, and by extension her large bust bounce. God she was so beautiful and hot!

"I-I see! I-I guess it would sound a little unreal if someone you idolise wanted to treat you to dinner! But I do mean it!" 

This was real. This was many dreams come true. This was insanity. 

"Take my hand, it'll be easier to follow me that way!"

At that moment, you thought you died and went to Heaven. But no.

This is Heaven. And Emma is the Goddess of it.

* * *

Emma's apartment was very clean and organised. It was what you expected from someone like her. The only thing the room needed was her in it, but she was right now making dinner for both herself and you. It feels so surreal to say that in your head. Being in your crush's and an idol's apartment is like being in a place you're not supposed to be in. The only issue was is that you could barely initiate small talk. And even when you did it was only about trivial matters like school and such. It was a very awkward atmosphere for you, yet the beautiful girl who owns this house thought nothing of it. 

Even when dinner was made you struggled to find something to talk about, you'd just end up lost in Emma's beauty and then quickly going to your meal when she gazes at you. You did finally manage to find something to talk about when you looked at her plate.

"T-That's uh.. some rather large portions there."

Emma hummed in question, then realised what you was talking about. "Oh, the food! Well, I have to! Being tall and, having these-" She pointed to her bust like it was normal. "-It takes a lot of energy to do school idol things unlike those who are shorter and, more lighter on the chest. Besides, my metabolism is  _ molta buona _ so, I don't have much to worry about!"

That actually, makes a lot of sense to you. You can only assume that she meant her metabolism is good since the minor language divide and not knowing Italian, since from your studying of Emma, you found out that she lived in the Italian speaking area of Switzerland. You only gave a nod though as you went back to eating and frequently looking at her. Once again, your awkward crush on her making you unable to talk to her. It was actually getting frustrating for you now. But luckily it wasn't long until Emma finished and your inability to take your eyes off of her waded your appetite away. Emma noticed the silence and quietly just sat there and began humming to herself. God her voice is cute... She was having fun doing absolutely nothing at all. This girl has no bad things about herself from what you could see. She was beautiful, sexy, a great singer, cute, kind, gentle, caring... other things you couldn't think of. She was absolutely perfect to you.

Out of nowhere, you felt like you had to do something to return the favour. To make it up to her for being so awkwardly silent and weird, but to also thank her for sparing you a grocery shopping of her and treating it as if it wasn't even an inconvenience to her. And there was only one thing that came to mind on how to thank an amazing girl like her with.

"Hey... Emma-senpai?" You spoke up, for the first time this entire meeting. Emma stopped humming and kept the smile that was on her face the entire time strong. 

"Yes? What are you going to say?" She may be very goodly spoken in the Japanese language, but she isn't really good when it comes to certain situations like, how to respond nicely to someone who's about to ask them something. She tried too hard, but that just made her all the more perfect.

"I-I want to thank you for... this entire evening. And to do that... we're going to the clothing store."

The red-brunette actually went a bit pink. "A-Ah! Y-You don't need to deary! It was I that took you here to apologise for bumping into you!"

"N-No, I do need too. It just, doesn't feel right not too. Especially since, you're an idol and, I don't want to make it seem like I want to be treated special..."

Emma sat quietly before getting a gentle smile. "I-I see. You're so kind you know! Not like how Miyashita-chan told me fans are like!"

You actually laughed at that. "Yeah.. I-I'm not crazy or obsessed..." You actually kind of are obsessed though...

* * *

You had brought Emma to the clothing store, and just like regular females, Emma was going around the entire place with excitement. It was actually rather cute to see such a tall, mature lady look at every single article of clothing she found cute with the energy of a young girl. She went in every aisle suitable for her. At one point she did come back with a two piece swim suit she found but you told her to do that in her own time. It was for the best, you didn't want to die from blood loss. Not today anyway. But you had to admit she would look very sexy. You went to the dress aisle while she went off looking at some other clothing. While looking you noticed how many of them would be too tight in the chest for Emma to wear. But that didn't stop you from finding one.

A plethora of green and brown, perfectly mixed together. Long, so much so it nearly drags across the floor, look big enough to fit her in the chest and also accentuate her cleavage well with a nice curve. It was perfect for someone like her. In fact, your mind was going haywire with imagination, only for it to be snapped away with Emma's return. She notices the dress and gasped.

"Oh my, that looks gorgeous!" She looked at you and moved rather close to you in just pure happiness. "Did you pick this out for me to try on?" 

Oh god she was so close up to you, oh god, oh god, calm the hell down. You just gave a wordless nod as anxiousness took over. The Swiss girl giggled and took it with calm excitement. "Well, if you think it's great then I shall go try it!" With happiness in her voice she turned around and walked over towards the changing rooms, yourself following to wait outside those rooms. You try your best to not think about what she looks like taking her clothes off. 

A couple minutes later the sound of movement towards you makes your head look up. Your head then felt suddenly heavy as red filled your complexion, unable to not ogle at the beautiful girl in front of you. Emma was smiling to herself, holding the rim of the dress up a little so it doesn't drag across the ground. Just as you thought originally, it fit her perfectly. It was loose enough, but still hugged her figure nicely. And the way her breasts were hidden, yet very obvious to the eye... She really was the most beautiful girl you've ever seen...

* * *

The both of you walked back to her house since it was getting pretty late and you needed to get back home. You had your phone in your hand to try and distract yourself from the fact that the Swiss was still in the dress since you got it for her. The girl smiled and grabbed your phone from you.

"Yoink!~" 

You stammered as she messed around on your phone for a bit. "E-Emma-senpai! W-What are you-?" She handed your phone back with a giggle. 

"What do you think?~" 

Your head tilted a bit. Deciding to look at your phone you noticed an added contact. 

It was herself. You felt your face go red once more. Looking up at her she gave you a very genuine smile. You both looked at the door to her apartment with Emma opening her door. "Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun!" 

You couldn't find a response, only giving her an awkward, genuine smile back at her. Then something happened, something you didn't expect at all. She pulled you into a hug, with your face burying into her large, soft chest due to the height difference. The brunette didn't seem to pay any attention to that. When she moved away she then leaned down a little to kiss your cheek, making you freeze.

"Let's find some time to hang out again soon okay?~" She beamed at you once more before entering her abode and closing the door, leaving you there to your own thoughts.

* * *

It was night and you were about to go to sleep. Tucked up nicely in your bed you sighed to yourself happily after the day's happenings. Your phone buzzed as a message went sent to you from Emma. You opened it up to check what she sent this late. 

'Good night!~ ♡♡♡' was the only words sent with a picture. A tight, green silk nightie donned her, Emma sat on her bed with a beaming smile with her other arm under her large bosom. It was obvious why she sent you this, specifically accentuating her charm. 

What the most perfect sight to fall asleep to. 


End file.
